


Secret Whispers After Curfew

by UnholyUnicorn34571



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay, I won't admit that though, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Not sure what year this is set in lol, SO GAY, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyUnicorn34571/pseuds/UnholyUnicorn34571
Summary: When Harry can't handle being so miserable he decides to ask for help. His friends send him to the one ghost in the school who listens to him.Let's just say he finds out a lot about a certain person who is just as miserable as he is.





	Secret Whispers After Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Give em the succ.

It was like any other Saturday night. He would lay down on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room and listen to Ron and Hermoine bicker about assignments that would be due on Monday and how to do them. Occasionally, they would try to include him on the conversation and give up after realizing he didn't care about potions and spells. "I'm just saying, if Snape didn't want us to fail he wouldn't make the assignments so difficult.", Ron groaned. "Well they wouldn't be so hard to do if you paid attention in class." Hermoine scolded. "That's it I'm putting this off till tomorrow. I can't do this right now. Good night Hermoine. Goodnight Harry.", Ron said grabbing his stuff and rushing towards the boys dorm. Hermoine rolled her eyes and read her instructions for a while longer. She looked up. 

"Harry, are you feeling alright?", She said putting her book aside. "I'm fine. Just tired.", He dead panned. Hermoine grunted. "Do you want to talk about it?", She pushed on.

"No. Not really. Unless you know someone that can keep secrets very well I'm perfectly fine.", She frowned at him.

"I might know a person.", She trailed off. "Who?", Harry asked, sitting up to look at her.

"Whispers.", She smiled.

Harry gave her a confused expression. Hermoine sighed. "Whispers is a ghost that people tell secrets to. She only comes out after curfew though. I don't know why. She just does. She's a great listener though. She never tells a soul about other people's secrets. Very reliable.", Hermoine explained. "Oh. Where can I find her?" Hermoine shook her head and packed up her work. "You'll have to find that out for yourself. She's very sporadic.", She said walk to the girls dorm, not returning. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That was helpful", He scoffed, heading to bed.


End file.
